Until Our Games End
by Caelyn-Forever
Summary: "Blumiere, I'll love you until our games end.." This is the story of Blumiere and Timpani's relationship before, during, and after the events of Super Paper Mario. *Rated K just to be safe. My first Mario fanfic.*
1. Prologue

**So..this is my first Mario fan fiction… I spent a LONG time (almost 4 months) on this.. Wish me luck! By the way, each name that is in bold font is who's point-of-view it is in…**

_**Timpani**_

It was a beautiful day. The sun shined brightly down on the forest, its rays piercing through a cloud. The sky was an aqua landscape filled with an abundance of light, wispy clouds.

But not all was bright. In the corner of the sky was a dark grey cloud. It loomed over the wilderness, making the forest appear dark. Some might think the cloud promised rain, but it did not. The dark cloud always covered the forest. Some say it is the magic of the dark ones, while others aren't sure.

In the dark forest is a castle that is painted black to blend in with its surroundings. None know if any inhabit the castle, for no one is brave enough to venture that deep into the woods. And because of this, the castle and the forest are shrouded in mysteries.

But for some reason, the castle and the forest that protects it has always sparked my interest. Just something about it is so dark, yet so beautiful… Something about it drew me closer to its grounds every time I was in the forest. Perhaps it's magic? I'm not sure.

I looked up at the castle in the distance.

I had come into the forest looking for some flowers for my sister's birthday. Every year for her birthday I picked her favorite flowers and placed them in a vase. She was at her friend's house for the weekend, and I was left home alone. Ever since mom and dad went away, she's been my caretaker. And since I was ten, she's told me the same thing: "Now, when I leave you by yourself, never, ever go in or near that forest, okay? There are bad things in there…"

I knew I was disobeying her, but I couldn't help it. My curious nature drew me into the forest.

I suddenly remembered a place were beautiful flowers grew. I headed toward the place, and often stopped to make sure I knew where I was going. It's very easy to get lost in here.

I soon found myself in a clearing. The sun wasn't shining anymore, for it had been covered by the dark cloud. I turned my gaze toward the east, and found myself staring at the black castle. It loomed over the trees. A ray of sunlight shined through a crack in the cloud, causing the castle to cast a long shadow across the clearing.

"I wonder what goes on it the castle?" I thought out loud.

As I walked away, I shot one last glance at the castle. Just something about it was so intriguing…

_Meanwhile…_

_**Blumiere**_

I slowly walked through the corridors of the castle, for my father had called for me. With each step I was filled with more dread, for who knows what he wants. He's always so cruel to me and everyone else.

I gulped and opened the door to his room. He was sitting on a chair, reading a novel.

"Blumiere," he said with his hoarse voice, "what took you so long getting over here?""I just took my time, father," I replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be wasting time, boy," he rasped, "I have a job for you."

"…What is it?" I asked.

"Kalysta hasn't been here in three days," he said, "I want you to go out and find her."

"Do you think the Ancients took her?" I responded, "you know how they hate us.."

I shuddered at the thought of the Tribe of Ancients. I've heard so many stories of them at war with us, the Tribe of Darkness.

"It very well could be the Ancients," he replied, "after all, she has an amazing power."

Kalysta is the young fortune teller of the Tribe of Darkness. Her power is amazing and she's never wrong.

"So go find her," my father spat, "and be careful."

I nodded.

Suddenly, there was a flash of purple and black in the room.

"Hello Lord Kronos," he replied.

"Dimentio!" my father exclaimed, "don't sneak up on me like that! I hate it when you just poof in here with your magic! Next time you want to come in here just knock on the door."

"Forgive me, my lord," said Dimentio, "oh, and your breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Well it's about time," my father spat.

Lord Kronos arose from his chair slowly and headed down stairs. He was walking at a very slow pace, and I sighed.

Despite his hatred for me, I loved my dad. He's been worrying me, for I don't know how much longer his old bones can last. He's getting slower and slower as each day goes by, and I don't want to lose him.

I'm afraid of losing him. If he died. _I _would be the new Lord of the castle..and I believe I'm much too young for a job such as that.

I decided to obey Kronos and go search for Kalysta.

I left the castle and headed out into the forest.

Dark clouds covered the sky, and a heavy drizzle began to come down.

"Kalysta!" I shouted.

There was no answer, just the sound of rain beating down on the ground.

I wanted to go back to the castle, but I knew I must find her. The entire Tribe of Darkness is counting on _me _to find her. And if I was going to take my father's place one day, I couldn't let them down.

After searching for Kalysta for what felt like hours, I came to the edge of a cliff.

"Kakysta!" I exclaimed once more.

Before I could yell again, my feet began to slowly slide.

I glanced down and I caught a glance of mud. In a split second I realized I was slipping.

I tried to grab something to pull myself up, but there was nothing.

I was now barely hanging on to the cliff itself, digging my hands into the mud, trying to get a grasp.

My hands could hold on no longer, and I felt myself plummet down to the wet, muddy ground below. And that was when all went black and I drifted into nothingness.

_**Timpani**_

I had taken shelter from the storm in a cave. _I pity any poor soul in this storm, _I thought to myself.

Once the storm had past, I exited the cave.

_I better head on home…_

On my way home, I happen to notice something laying on the ground. It looked like a person. I immediately rushed over to it to examine it.

"What in the worlds?!" I exclaimed.

The figure _was _a person. A knocked-out person, to be exact.

_I can't leave him here to die, _I thought, _I must take him with me.._

_**Blumiere**_

"Are you feeling better?" I heard a voice whisper softly.

I was aching all over. Pain surged through my body, and I had an awful headache.

"Do you feel any better?" said the soft voice.

I glanced around the room, taking in my new surroundings.

"….Uh..I suppose so…" I replied.

I looked up and noticed a human. A _human!_

"You…you're a human," I said.

"Yes," she responded.

"I don't understand…."

"You don't understand what?"

"You know what I am, yet you are not afraid…Don't I…repulse you?"

"No. Human or not, only a heartless person would leave someone else to die.."

I still couldn't believe it. I was from the Tribe of Darkness..and she is from the Tribe of Ancients (I know, because I've seen her before with the other Ancients). The Ancients always seemed to be disgusted by us from the Tribe of Darkness, but she had actually taken pity upon me.

"What is your name?" I asked the human.

"Timpani," she replied.

"That's a pretty name," I said, "my name is horrible.."

"Oh," said Timpani, "it can't be _that _bad."

"My name is Blumiere," I replied with disgust.

"I like that name," she responded.

"I hate it..every time I hear it, I just want to say…bleck!" I exclaimed.

There was not a word said for a few minutes, then I broke the silence.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"For a couple days," Timpani replied, "I found you at the base of a cliff. I believe you fell."

"A couple day!?" I proclaimed, "oh my! My father must be worried sick! I must go back.."

I tried to get out of the bed, but Timpani stopped me.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "are you well enough to go back? Maybe I should come with-"

"No," I hissed, cutting her off, "my father loathes the Ancients. We would both be dead if he caught you with me. Trust me, I'm fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her cyan eyes glistening.

"Uh.. Hello?" she said, "you kind of zoned out there."

I suddenly snapped back into reality, for I had caught myself staring at her beauty.

"Yeah," I said, sort of embarrassed, "I'll be okay."

I made my way to the door, and Timpani followed me to it.

I turned to her and said, "thank you. I could have died if you hadn't found me.."

"Like I said," she replied, "only a heartless person would let another's game end."

As I walked out the door, I heard her say something.

"I guess we'll never see each other…" she said.

"Yeah," I said, "Tribe rules, I suppose."

"Goodbye, Blumiere," she muttered before closing the door.

I left, and said nothing more.

I soon arrived back at the castle, limping into my room. I lied to Timpani; I really wasn't okay. I still hurt immensely.

"Blumiere!" my father exclaimed when he saw me, "where in the worlds have you been!? Kalysta got back to the castle two days ago! I demand to know of your whereabouts!"

"Oh…" I said. He couldn't know about an Ancient taking care of me..

"I..fell off a cliff, and I was knocked out for a couple days," I replied.

My father didn't say anything. He just returned to his chamber.

"So Blumiere," said a familiar voice.

I spun around and saw Dimentio.

"What is it, jester?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have survived if you really were out in the woods for that long," he said, "I _know _someone took care of you, didn't they?"

"Yes..someone did," I replied, "and you better not tell anyone, especially my father. Understand?"

The jester nodded.

"A member from the Tribe of Ancients took care of me," I whispered to him.

"Oooh," said Dimentio, "how shocking..If only Kronos knew of this.."

"If you tell my father," I snarled, "I will kill you and give your head to the children so they can use it as a ball. Got it!?"

Dimentio nodded.

"_Ah ha ha,_" he laughed, "oh Blumiere, I love it how you say you're going to do things but you never do them because you're too nice."

I didn't say anything.

"Go away," I demanded, "go entertain my father. You are _his jester, after all."_

_I slowly returned to my room and glanced out the window. But no matter what I did, my mind was filled with visions of Timpani._


	2. Chapter 1: That Girl

_**Blumiere**_

When I awoke the next day, I slowly made my way down the long corridor. I couldn't take my mind off of _her._

I arrived in the kitchen and didn't say a word, for I was lost in thought. I often found myself just staring at the walls, thinking about Timpani.

"…Blumiere?" replied a voice.

Quickly snapping back into reality, I glanced up at noticed my father.

"What?" I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "is something wrong?"

I didn't answer for a minute. It was so weird of him to speak to me without him complaining about something.

"I..I'm fine, father," I responded.

"Okay.." he said, a bit confused, "whatever you say.."

I couldn't be in here any longer. Now, everybody in the kitchen was staring at me.

"Blumiere's so strange," I heard someone whisper.

"Strange? I think he's cute," another voice whispered back.

I immediately recognized it as Kalysta's voice.

"Cute?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's so…_dreamy_."

_I have to get out of here! _I thought.

I quickly ran out of the kitchen and rushed up to my room.

As soon as I got into my room, I glanced out the window and looked at the immense forest that surrounded this castle.

_Timpani's out there in that forest, _I said to myself, _yes, she's out there right now, in her cute little cottage… _

"BLUMIERE!" I heard my father yell. I sighed and began to walk to his room.

On the way to his room, I kept my head low, and I just stared at the floor. That is, until I ran into someone.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry," I said, before looking up to see who it was.

I then looked up and saw Kalysta. How embarrassing! She was just whispering about me, and I just bumped into her…

"It's fine, Blumiere," she smiled sweetly.

For a moment we just sat there, thinking of something to say.

"So," Kalysta muttered, "I bet you heard my conversation in the kitchen, huh?"

"Yeah, I did," I said.

She just smiled, and I scurried away from there, embarrassed to speak.

I arrived in my father's room. Dimentio was in there, too.

"I'm sorry," Dimentio muttered, "but I just HAD to tell him.."

"Son," my father rasped, "I can't believe you didn't tell me that a _human _took care of you!"

"Father!" I said, "she saved me! I could have died..and if I did, you would have nobody else to be leader of the tribe when you retire."

"You have me, Kronos!" grinned Dimentio.

"Silence, jester! Now, Blumiere, Dimentio also told me that you were thinking about her."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

My father seemed disgusted.

"You know what happens when you fall in love, Blumiere," he hissed, "and you know that as a member of the Tribe of Darkness that you cannot love someone who is outside the tribe."

"Well," said Dimentio, "Blumiere told me that she's a member of the Tribe of…"

I cut him off.

"Uh," I replied, "father, why would you believe Dimentio anyway!?"

"Dimentio has been my trusted helper since he was just a boy, Blumiere," Lord Kronos said to me, "of course I'm going to believe him. Now, what I was saying is that we do not accept others from outside the tribe, because we fear that if we do so, the next generation of the tribe's powers may be diluted. With our powers diluted, we will be weaker, thus the Ancients could over throw us."

I guess I never thought about it that way.

"Also," he continued, "I despise humans. No son of mine will ever love one of those wretched creatures."

"Why?" I asked.

"I just don't like them…you would understand if you were older. Now, I don't want you to ever speak of that human again. Understand?"

"Okay, I'll try not too."

"Don't _try_, this is a demand."

"I'm sorry, father, but that girl…"

Lord Kronos was furious.

"I said I don't want another word of her!" he snarled, "go to your room this instant!"I left his room silently, his harsh words echoing in my mind.

"What am I going to do with him?" I heard my father sigh as I left his room, "he's 19 and by now he should be making the right decisions for himself. He shouldn't have his father telling him what's right and what's wrong.."

When I arrived in my room, I sat down, thinking about what a disgrace I was in my father's eyes.

But I quickly pushed those thoughts aside, and began thinking about Timpani.

There was just something about that girl that was so intriguing.

**Yes, I know it's not the longest chapter ever… I'll try to make later chapters longer, I promise! I also won't be updating very often, because school is starting back in a couple days (I'm on fall break). So, sorry if I don't update very soon…**

***EDIT* The typo is now fixed.**


	3. Chapter 2: Stay Away from Him!

_**Timpani**_

There was a knock on the door. I quickly glided to it, anxious to see who it was.

"Blumiere!?" I said.

But it was not him. In fact, it was my sister.

"Talli!" I exclaimed as I embraced her. "Where have you been the last three days?!"

"Well," she replied, "you know that I always spend a couple days with my friends for my birthday, I mean, it's the _only _free-time I have away from the house."

"Why don't you just go when you want to?" I asked.

Talli shot a glance at the floor.

"You would understand if you were older," she said with a hint of sadness.

"You've always said that," I replied, "you've been saying that since I was eleven. I'm nineteen now, don't you think that I can take care of myself?"

"It's not taking care of yourself I'm worried about," my older sister said, "it's your protection."

"Protection against who?"

Her eyes gazed down at the floor.

"Protection against _them_…the Tribe of Darkness. They did…terrible things to our parents.."

My heart sank.

"He wouldn't do anything like that," I muttered.

Then, I realized what I said.

_Crap! _I thought.

"Excuse me?" Talli replied, "who is this _he _you speak of?""Oh….." I spat, "j-just a guy I met….I uh…found him in the forest…"

"The forest!?" she hissed, outraged, "what in the worlds were you doing in there!? I can't believe you disobeyed me, even after I've warned you not to go in the forest a billion times! Do you know the dangers that lie in there!? I swear Timpani, you could be killed out there!"

"I was out in the forest to get those flowers you adore so much," I said.

"That's nice of you to think of that, but don't risk your life for it! And who is this he?""He's a guy I found in the forest."

"Oh, so you just _found _this guy in the forest, huh? Wow. Very believable, Timpani."

"It sounds absurd but it's true! I think he fell of a cliff and was knocked out.."

"And what was his name?"

_Should I tell her who he is? _I thought. _Yes, I have to tell her…I've never lied to her.._

"His name is Blumiere," I replied.

My sister immediately turned toward me with a cold look."…Lord Blumiere…..?" she said slowly.

"Yes," I said, surprised she knew his name.

"Timpani," she rasped, "stay away from him… Do you not realize that he's in the Tribe of Darkness?! He could kill you…just like…"

"Just like who?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "it's nothing.. Just stay away from Lord Blumiere! Never go around him or any member of the Tribe of Darkness again. Understand?"

I nodded.

Talli just walked into the living room and said nothing more.

_I wonder why she's afraid of him…._


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter is posted later than I expected it to be posted. I've been busy with things(playing Paper Mario: Sticker Star) and I haven't had the time. I'm going to try even harder to get these chapters online soon. Oh, and if you see that two sentences are often in the same line, I have no idea how that happens. The document is fine, but for some reason when I post the chapter online, it clumps two sentences up and makes it look that way. I am sorry about that. I have also found a couple small mistakes within this Fanfiction and I will try and proofread them better from now on. So doing things such as proofreading will delay the release of a chapter. And I'm currently in a writer's block, and that doesn't help either. I'm sorry this author's note was immensely long, I just needed to explain a few things.**

**-Caelyn~Forever**

**(P.S.: If you notice any of my southern dialect in my work, please tell me and I'll fix it. It's hard growing up in a community where everyone has a thick southern accent and dialect and trying to avoid **_**usin' **_**it. Lol sad but very true..)**

_**Blumiere**_

It had been over a month since I had seen Timpani. Each day my thoughts were filled with her, despite my father telling me to _not _think of her.

"Blumiere!" I heard someone yell.

I had my door closed, so I couldn't tell who's voice it was. I opened the door and to my surprise, it wasn't my father.

"Hello," said the purple and gold clad jester.

"What?" I hissed, "Dimentio, I'm not in the mood to play a game with you."

"Oh Blumiere, I wish to play no game. In fact, I was wondering if you could pick me up some things in Flipside today."

"Okay," I replied.

I quickly rushed down the corridors of the castle and down the stairs. I expected my father to bellow, "Blumiere! Where are you going?" but he was asleep.

I soon arrived in Flipside with the list of items Dimentio wanted me to purchase for him. I have to admit, some of the items on the list were a pit peculiar, such as a poison mushroom and an x-acto knife. I obviously didn't get those things for him. Who knows what an insane jester would do with such things.

_**Timpani**_

I was in Flipside shopping for myself. It had been a long time since I had seen _him._

_I wonder if I'll ever see Blumiere again? _I thought _probably won't, though, tribe rules…_

As I walked out of one of Howzit's shops, I saw a familiar figure from behind.

"Could it be?" I thought out loud.

He turned to the side, and I could see his facial features. It _was _him.

"Blumiere!" I shouted excitedly as I glided toward him.

His gaze turned toward me as I shouted his name.

"Blumiere! I can't believe it's you!" I said. I sounded as happy as a child on Christmas morning.

"Hello, Lady Timpani," he said coolly as he smiled, "so, how have you been?"

"I've been fine," I responded, "what about you?"

"Yes, I've been okay. I thought we would never see each other again."

"Me either."

Blumiere glanced around, and he began to walk away.

"Timpani," he said, "I see a fellow member from the Tribe of Darkness up ahead; we cannot be seen together."

He began to rush away, but I stopped him.

"So," I replied, "is this goodbye…for good?"

He sighed.

"I…I don't know."

I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey!" I said, "how about we meet here in Flipside once a week?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Sure. That'll work, I suppose."

"Bye, Blumiere."

"So long…Lady Timpani."

As he walked away, I began to realize something….

That I was in love for the first time.


	5. Chapter 4: First Date

**Wow, it's been forever since I updated this….I'm so very sorry. I promise that I will try to keep this updated more often. **

_**Blumiere**_

The day had arrived. What felt like years had only been a week. I had waited all week for this day, yet the day before I felt nothing but nervousness. _Should I really go? Will anyone see me? Will my father catch me? _Questions danced throughout my mind, making me feel terribly doubtful. But I decided to go on. Besides, I promised her.

When no one was around, I slipped out of the door, rushing so none would see my departure. My heart raced as doubt filled my soul, and I tried to push them away. I had to.

_You should turn back, _a voice in my head replied. _She's just a human._

Those words echoed in my mind.

_Should I really do this? _

_**Timpani**_

I couldn't wait to see Blumiere! It had been a week since I had previously seen him, yet it felt like years.

"And why are you getting fixed-up and pretty?"

Talli's voice startled me, and I paused while combing my hair.

"Oh…" I replied, "I…I'm just-"

"Are you going to see _him_ again?"

I sighed.

"Timpani!" my older sister snarled, "I've told you already, you cannot see that man again! Yet, you are trying to disobey me!"

"I have told _you, _Talli!" I remarked, "I'm nineteen, I believe that I should be able to make decisions for myself now. I can do whatever I want! And if I want to be with Blumiere than I shall be with him!"

Talli glanced at me. She didn't say a word. She just glided back into her room and slammed the door. I could tell that she was angry, upset… or both. Whatever the reason, I walked out the door, slowly shutting it behind me.

I walked to Flipside in complete silence, a bit ashamed of myself. I knew that all Talli was trying to do was protect me…but did she have to be _that _protective? She says that something about Blumiere is dangerous (other than the fact that he's from the Tribe of Darkness). But I wonder what? He is very nice and calm, or at least those are my impressions of him. I suppose I really haven't gotten to fully know him yet.

I soon arrived in Flipside, anxious to see _him _again. I suddenly spotted him and raced over toward him.

"Hello Lady Timpani," he said calmly.

"Greetings Lord Blumiere," I responded.

I let out a light cough.

"Come quickly," he demanded, "let's get you out of this cold October air."

We entered Saffron's restaurant, Sweet Smiles and took a seat as a waitress immediately approached us.

"Welcome to Sweet Smiles!" she greeted, "what would y'all like to order?"

"What do you want?" I asked Blumiere.

"You go first, I'm trying to decide."

"No, you go first!"

"Please, Timpani, I insist that you order first.."

The waitress grinned and said, "Okay, you love-birds decide what you want and I'll be back in a few."

"Love-birds!?" Blumiere exclaimed, "that's absurd!"

We sat there in silence for a few moments.

Shortly after the waitress returned and we ordered our food.

"Hey Timpani," Blumiere asked while we were waiting on our food, "why did you want to meet me in Flipside, anyway?"

"To be honest, I thought that perhaps… perhaps you could be my friend."

"Your friend?" he asked, puzzled. "You're so… pretty that I thought that you might have friends."

"I'm… pretty?"

"Did I say that? I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry. And no, I really never had any. I'm always been the awkward girl of the tribe, and Talli was never really social, either. I guess that many ignored us because we were never social."

"I never add any friends, either," he replied. "Our tribe lives in a large castle together, so we were sorta forced to be social with one another."

"Did you say a castle?" I asked. "You mean the huge dark one in the forest?"

"Yes," he said.

"Really?" I said, "I've always wondered what it's like in there."

"Well, it's not that grand."

"And why do you guys live in one castle?""Because my father, Lord Kronos, believes that we should all live together to prevent the dilution of our tribe's power… also known as marrying someone who is only in our tribe."

"What's your father like?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's a bit cruel," Blumiere responded. "He constantly yells at me and gets upset. He hates me."

"Why is that?"

"When I wasn't born yet, my mother got terribly ill. And when I was born she grew so weak that she died while in labor. Father says that he lost her because of me…"

"I never knew my parents, either," I replied. "Something happened to them and Talli's never told me what happened. All I know is that she's practically raised me since she was six or seven. That's why she's very mature and very, VERY overprotective of me."

Then, the waitress arrived with our food. I quickly wolfed mine down; I was hungry.

After that, we walked out and I shot a glance at the sky. It was very dark out, and the moon seemed to look down upon us.

"I must go," Blumiere spat, "my father will kill me if he finds out where I am…"

"HELLO!" exclaimed a very insane voice.

We spun around and I saw a very strange figure. It was purple, black, and yellow. It looked like a jester.

"Oh Blumiere, who is _this?!_" the jester said while facing Blumiere.

"Get away from him, you creeper!" I hissed at the jester.

"You're a feisty Ancient, huh?" the jester grinned.

"Don't mind him," sighed Blumiere, "it's just Dimentio, my and my father's jester."

"We grew up together, Blumiere and I.." Dimentio smiled.

"So," Dimentio continued, "is this the girl that you've been thinking about constantly?"

Blumiere was speechless.

_He's been thinking…about me? _I thought.

"Dimmy, why are you even here?" Blumiere asked.

"I came to find you, 'cause your father is very angry with your disappearance."

"Can I at least walk Timpani home?"

"No, Blumiere," I said sternly, "I'm sure Talli is getting worried as well. If I go home alone then she won't think I was with you."

"Wait!" he said. "Before you go.."

He leaned over and slightly kissed me on the cheek.

"Please get home safely," he said softly.

Dimentio, who was covering his eyes from where we kissed, said, "ciao, human!"

Without saying anything else, I bolted toward home. I had to get there quickly.

When I arrived home, Talli was sitting in the living room reading a book beside the lamp.

"Where you with him?" she muttered darkly.

"No," I replied, "I'm sorry, sis. I got mad that you were so overprotective and I decided to let off some steam by taking a walk and going to eat. I.. I hope that you'll forgive me."

"I'm sorry, too," she said.

For once my lying worked!

I ran to my room, thinking about the day.

_He.. He kissed me!_ I thought happily.

I glanced out the window and saw Blumiere and Dimentio on their way back to the castle. I wished so badly to go outside and say goodbye, but I knew I could not.

_Oh dear Grambi, please don't let his father punish him over me.._


	6. Chapter 5: Punished

_**Blumiere**_

"I still cannot believe that you had the audacity to fall in love with a member of the Ancients. Not to mention she's a _human_", Dimentio said darkly.

"You can't change who you fall in love with," I responded quietly, "unless you fall in love with someone else."

"Then fall in love with someone else!"

"Do you think that I would have already? I'm almost twenty; I know everyone in the tribe."

Dimentio didn't reply. Instead, he quickly changed the subject.  
"So," he grinned, "how long do you think your father has left?"

I stopped in my tracks. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your father is growing older day by day… I won't be surprised if one day we find him dead."

"Dimentio!" I snarled. "How dare you say that! You're supposed to be loyal to my father, not the raven waiting patiently to feed on his body when he's dead! You should be ashamed. You know, if you were _my _jester alone, I would fire you."

"I didn't mean to sound so awful," the jester replied. "I was just wondering. Dear Lord Kronos is just so old…"  
I didn't speak to the jester, for I was still furious over what he had said. Did he really want my father to die?

I soon arrived back at the castle. Dimentio, who soon realized how mad I had grown at him, had flipped back to the castle a while ago. It was nice to walk alone for a chance, without that freak "guarding" me.

When I was about to open the doors, I spun around and saw the purple jester.  
"I don't want to talk to you," I hissed.

"Lord Kronos is waiting for you," Dimentio said with a weak smile. "He seems pretty angry."

"How the heck did he find out?"

"That's the thing; he didn't. He's just angry that you left the castle without telling him."

I let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps he won't find out where I've really been…

I opened the door to find my father standing there. His tall stature seemed like a reaper looming down over me in the dim lighting. He didn't look like a father, but a demon released from the depths of the Underwhere.

"Blumiere," his mighty voice boomed, "Dimentio told me everything."

I stood there, motionless, for I had a feeling of shock mixed with pure hatred for the jester.

"Why did you tell him!?" I hissed at the jester.

"Do not bring Dimentio into this," Lord Kronos rasped. "This is a conversation between father and son. Not father, son, and jester."

Dimentio flipped away.

My father's gaze locked on mine.

"Son," he said calmly, "you have disobeyed me once again. I told you to forget about that human girl. But no, you just had to keep thinking about her. And then you went on a _date _with her? But Dimentio told me something about the situation that horrified me worst of all: that girl is from the Tribe of Ancients! Do you know how much that disgusts me? If you were an ordinary tribe member I would kill you.

"I suppose I'll let you live, considering you are my son and my only heir. You are a disgrace to me and the entire Tribe of Darkness. You should be ashamed."

His voice had grown louder with each sentence. Suddenly, when I thought he was going to continue, a tear streamed down from his face.

"Blumiere," he said softly while he embraced me, "you're my only child, and I don't want you to feel the way I once felt when I was your age."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed and replied, "well, when I was fifteen my father was struck with illness, and being his only heir eligible to rule, I was made the Lord of the entire tribe, thus I was forced to mature quickly. At the age of nineteen my mother told me to search for myself a Lady. There was this human girl whom I had admired. In a nutshell, she broke my heart. After that I had a new sense of hatred toward them."

I looked up at him, surprised that _my father _had a crush on a human.

"On her deathbed," he continued, "my mother told me about the importance of marrying tribe-only women, and I realized that. I was no longer hurt by that human and how she broke my heart. In fact, the only thing I regretted was falling in love with her in the first place. I was so foolish when I was young, and my foolish actions affected the tribe. Son, I love you and I don't want you to make the mistakes I made."

My mind wanted to obey my father, but my heart told me otherwise.

I slowly glided up to my room, while Kronos's words echoed in my mind.

When I concealed myself in my room, Dimentio flashed before me.

"I saw you embracing Lord Kronos," he grinned, "it was a touching father and son moment, just like the moments in depressing literature!"

I grabbed the jester by the throat and there was a look of horror upon his face.

"Go ahead," he smirked, "try to kill me. I'd like to see you try."

"Why did you tell my father!?" I hissed with fury. "I demand you to tell me why you told him!"

"I told him because the more he knows, the better off you are."

Dimentio escaped from my grip and glided to the door.

"Before I go," he quipped, "Lord Kronos told me to guard your room to make sure you don't leave the castle. He said that is the most humane punishment he could think of."

I sighed at the fact of that creep being outside my door. I like privacy.

I sat down at the window and stared out it once more. A slight drizzle of rain came down from the sky.

"Timpani," I whispered, "please don't be upset when I don't see you… I wish you could understand…"

(Meanwhile)

Timpani looked up at the immense castle. She had the slightest feeling that something bad happened to Blumiere, so she came to check and see if he was okay.

The slight drizzle had turned into a thunderstorm, and the young woman was slightly afraid.

"Blumiere!" she called out.

No answer.

"Blumiere! Are you okay?"

Once again there was no reply.

Lightning stuck the ground, and Timpani began to bolt for home.

_How stupid, _she thought. _I should not have came. I could have been struck by lightning! Besides, he's probably fine._

As the girl ran for the trees, Lord Kronos was disturbed by her yelling.

"What in the name of Queen Jaydes was that?" he hissed.

The old man limped to the window, where he saw Timpani running. He grinned.

"Well," he said to himself, "an ordinary human wouldn't have just wondered here by itself. It must have a reason. Dimentio!"

The jester flipped into his room.

"Yessir?" Dimentio responded.

"I need you to catch something for me…"


End file.
